Seis semanas
by samej
Summary: Cuatro semanas, y empezaba a pensar que quizás había estado equivocado cuando le dijo a Harry que lo que había hecho no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Harry/Draco Post DH, one-shot


_Por fin, POR FIN he sido capaz de escribir Harry/Draco. Siempre tengo problemas para escribir a mis OTP, pero esta se llevaba la palma, es que no podía ni con un drabble!! Pero mwahahaha lo he conseguido! Y todo gracias a que lo tuve que escribir para un amigo invisible. _

_Notas: Respeta solo parte del epílogo.  
Escrito para **waterflai**. Fue muy divertido hacer tus regalos :3_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a la Rowling y la WB y todos esos; yo solo juego con los personajes sin obtener beneficio, aparte del posible feedback.  
_

* * *

**Seis semanas**

Astoria dio otra vuelta más en su enorme cama, que parecía todavía más grande ahora que Draco no estaba durmiendo con ella. _Otra noche más_. Otra noche en la que no aparecía, y sabía que iba a ser otra mañana más en la que él llegaría antes del mediodía, oliendo a recién duchado, con su clásico aspecto impoluto.

Pero ella veía más allá. Reconocía los signos, las evasivas cuando ella intentaba descubrir donde había pasado la noche. Ya no insistía demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, originariamente lo suyo había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia. Quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría enamorada de esa manera.

No podía exigirle ahora una confianza que nunca habían tenido. No podía exigirle nada, y eso era lo que le mantenía en vilo las noches en que desaparecía.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco se había quedado sentado en la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y los dedos enterrados en su pelo, masajeando las sienes para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. El portazo había resonado en todo el pasillo del hotel, y todavía ahora le parecía oírlo en su cabeza, junto con el implícito ultimátum en las palabras de Harry.

No entendía la culpabilidad que le apretaba el estómago. Él nunca le había pedido nada, y menos que hiciera eso. Por Merlín, ni siquiera le interesaba tener algo así. No sabía a qué había venido esa escena de mujer despechada que le había montado.

Él había tenido su vida perfectamente arreglada, ¿por qué había tenido que venir el gilipollas de Potter a destrozarlo todo?

Con un bufido a medias entre la ira y la desesperación, se preparó para volver a su casa y enfrentar las miradas de Astoria.

oOoOoOoOo

Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía y Hermione había desecho sus sospechas cuando se las contó, y ella le había creído. Porque era lo que quería creer. Pero no había tenido en cuenta cosas como que Hermione estaba en plena campaña para la protección y seguridad de los elfos domésticos y que ésta la tenía absorbida unas veinte horas por día. Que hacía semanas que no hablaba con Harry, aparte de conversaciones rápidas por chimenea, de duración justa como para saber que seguían vivos. Que Ron estaba hasta arriba ayudando a George.

Y ahora Harry le había dejado. Nervioso y culpable, le había confesado que había otra persona. Que no podía seguir engañándola. Que lo sentía con toda el alma, que él la había querido pero que ahora no quedaba nada más que cariño.

Que se había acabado.

Ginny apretó los dientes, limpiándose a manotazos las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

oOoOoOoOo

Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin que Draco le tocara. Y ya ni siquiera pensaba en el sexo. Antes de que todo se torciera, Draco y ella mantenían vida matrimonial, pero ahora prácticamente ni le hablaba. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Se pasaba el día en el trabajo, un par de noches a la semana desaparecía, y seguía sin contarle nada. Se escapaba de sus preguntas. Las ojeras se hundían bajo sus ojos, oscuras, y miraba sin ver.

Cada vez que se iba fuera una noche y volvía, el peso en su espalda aumentaba un poco más. Más que vivir, sobrevivía.

Astoria se retorcía en la cama enorme y vacía, mientras buscaba la solución a un problema que no entendía.

oOoOoOoOo

Tres semanas. Tres semanas de infierno, si alguien le permitía decirlo. Ginny no le hablaba, y él no se había atrevido a pasarse por la Madriguera todavía. Se reía ahora del valor Gryffindor. Ya se vería donde quedaba el coraje de Godric si se tuviera que enfrentar a nueve Weasleys furiosos. No había vuelto a hablar con Ron desde que le contó lo que había pasado. Conversaciones esporádicas con Hermione le instaban a esperar un poco más a que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

Ahora era el rechazo lo que más le dolía. Draco le había repudiado, total y limpiamente, con la cara libre de toda expresión que no fuera enfado.

No se arrepentía de haber dejado a Ginny. Era lo que había que hacer.

Pero la habitación del hotel muggle al que iba con Draco seguía reservada. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar sin aparecerse allí.

oOoOoOoOo

Cuatro semanas. Draco llevaba cuatro semanas ahogándose en sí mismo. Astoria lo estaba notando aún más que antes, pero por alguna razón ya no encontraba fuerzas para engañarla. No era difícil contestar a sus preguntas sin responder realmente nada, pero su expresión le traicionaba, y el lenguaje pierde fuerza si los ojos no acompañan.

Y estaba cansado.

Siete veces fue a la habitación. Siete veces pasó allí la noche, sólo, esperando lo que nunca apareció. Siete veces salió de ella dispuesto a quitar la reserva, y siete dejó el hotel sin decir nada al portero.

Siguió cambiando galeones por dinero muggle para pagarlo. Siguió saliendo al balcón, fumando cigarro tras cigarro, viendo cómo las luces del Hyde Park se encendían al empezar la noche.

Cuatro semanas, y empezaba a pensar que quizás había estado equivocado cuando le dijo a Harry que lo que había hecho no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

oOoOoOoOo

Cinco semanas, y Astoria estaba harta. Sí, puede que estuviera enamorada de Draco, pero si había algo a lo que tenía una gran estima era a su amor propio. Y a su orgullo. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco no fue capaz de rebatir ninguno de sus argumentos.

Con un nudo en la garganta, el sabor del fracaso en la boca, y la ilusión rota de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, cogió sus maletas y dejó Malfoy Manor.

oOoOoOoOo

Seis semanas, y Harry no aguantaba más. Demasiado tiempo aguantando sus propios instintos, que no cesaban de repetir un nombre. ¿De qué le servía el orgullo? El orgullo no dormía con él, ni le hacía reír, ni le besaba, ni le hacía olvidar su propio nombre en la cama, ni le hacía estallar entre gemidos.

Estaba harto de orgullo. Una vez, se dijo. Tenía que ir una última vez a ese hotel, porque si no iba, terminaría volviéndose loco con la posibilidad de que Draco estuviera ahí.

Esperándole.

oOoOoOoOo

Diez meses desde la primera vez que se vieron después de la guerra. Ocho desde que coincidieron en aquel bar en el que ahogaron sus penas. Seis desde que empezaron a verse, en ese mismo bar de mala muerte, de manera continua. Cuatro desde la primera vez que se acostaron. Dos meses y medio desde que volvieron a verse. Dos meses y una semana desde que reservaron por primera vez esa habitación.

Seis semanas desde que Harry anunció que había dejado a Ginny.

Ya era hora de cancelar la reserva.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco subía en el ascensor. _Lamentamos informarle de que no se puede cancelar la reserva, puesto que ahora mismo está ocupada_. Retorcía las manos sin querer, siendo presa de más nervios de los que estaba dispuesto a confesar. Era Harry, claro, ellos dos eran los únicos que podían entrar en ella.

El pasillo por el que andaba era largo, pero finalmente llegó a la puerta. Y en el momento en el que iba a meter la llave, se abrió, dejando ver a un sorprendido Harry, que obviamente se iba de la habitación.

Harry cerró la boca, abierta de la sorpresa, y se apartó a un lado dejándole pasar. Se quedaron mirándose mientras Draco cerraba la puerta, con deliberada lentitud, apuntando inconscientemente los cambios en el otro desde la última vez que se vieron.

No estaban mucho mejor.

- ¿Te ibas?

Harry suspiró.

- Pensaba que ya no vendrías. Mira, Draco, yo…

- No – le interrumpió, levantando una mano. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para aceptarlo todo -. No hice bien, ¿vale? Me… equivoqué con lo que te dije. O cómo te lo dije, ya no sé. Porque no entiendo esto, Harry, y no entiendo por qué no puedo seguir con mi vida, con mi vida de antes de ti, que era la que se suponía que tenía que tener. Y todo se había ido a la mierda – los ojos grises de Draco le miraban fijamente.

Estaba entre pedir disculpas por haber fastidiado su vida o increparle por haber hecho lo mismo con la suya, pero Draco siguió hablando.

- Y en cambio, de repente parece que _ésto_ es lo que está bien. Ésto. Tú y yo.

Harry se mordió el labio, confuso, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, pero consciente de que era su turno.

- Yo tampoco lo hice bien. Vine aquí como si tú tuvieras la culpa de todo y quería que me entendieras pero tampoco habíamos hablado nada ni... La verdad es que no hablábamos demasiado.

- Aún así, debí imaginarme que tu nobleza Gryffindor te obligaría a decirlo – remató Draco, con una tentativa sonrisa.

Harry le correspondió con otra, y se acercó un paso. No fue ni siquiera consciente de haberse movido.

Un metro.

- Y yo debí recordar que tu maldito orgullo Slytherin lo complicaría todo, como siempre.

Medio metro.

- No culpes a mi orgullo, no soy yo el que ha tardado seis semanas en venir.

Ouch. Buen punto. Treinta centímetros.

- Cállate.

- ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que eso? Has perdido facultades.

Diez centímetros, y si Draco no le besaba en ese momento le mataría de una forma lenta y horrible.

- Pues…

La réplica se perdió cuando Draco hizo desaparecer el doloroso espacio que les separaba. Cuando notó sus labios pegados a los suyos olvidó cualquier cosa que pudiera habérsele ocurrido. La calidez que tan bien recordaba y que tanto echaba de menos inundó su boca, y no pudo más que abrirla y volver a saborear su lengua, recorriendo la cavidad con ella, pasándola por el paladar, derritiéndose más y más dentro del beso.

Las manos de Draco subieron a su pelo, enredándolo más de lo que estaba, y las suyas se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, y ahí estaba, esa piel que tanto había esperado volver a tocar.

Le arrastró hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarle.

Le iba a hacer pagar esas seis semanas. Con creces.

* * *

_El final me quedó más OoC de lo que hubiera querido, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribirles así que más o menos me gustó cómo quedó._

_Los reviews me hacen muy muy muy feliz.  
_


End file.
